Le Mur
by Acid Kin
Summary: Qui arrivera à percer la carapace du Dragon Bleu ? Peut-être un Démon, mais la tâche ne sera pas aisée. La bataille sera plus ardue et peut-être plus violente que d'ordinaire... Un titre pas très évocateur, je le conçois...
1. Chapter 1

**Le Mur  
**

**Le "blabla" nécessaire :**

- Sengoku Basara, les personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas bien entendu.

Pairing : Date Masamune x Motochika Chosokabe

Les passages en italique évoquent un flashback.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : A little brat_  
_

_Les cris des hommes cessèrent brutalement. Les deux leaders s'étaient dégagés de leurs troupes respectives pour se faire face, au centre de la prairie détrempée._

_- Que fais-tu sur mes terres ? attaqua le samouraï._

_L'étranger le regarda en souriant d'un air arrogant, qui ne fit qu'accroître la répulsion du dragon pour ce moins-que-rien._

_- Il semblerait que je me sois égaré… Je ne suis pas habitué à voyager sur la terre ferme…_

_- Ton voyage s'arrête ici._

_Et il dégaina, six lames d'un coup. Le pirate poussa un sifflement admiratif._

_- Tu sors les grands moyens… ricana-t-il._

_- Tu n'as encore rien vu, répliqua le brun.  
_

Et il attendait toujours d'en voir davantage. Ils avaient manqué de s'entretuer cette nuit-là. Heureusement, un messager était apparu de nulle-part. Il avait arrêté le duel. Percé de flèches, il s'était écroulé en plein cœur du terrain. Son cheval avait continué sa course et s'était enfoncé dans les bois. Le samouraï avait lancé un regard à son ennemi, lui demandant s'il lui accordait une pause. Pour toute réponse, le pirate avait passé son immense arme dans son dos. Ils pouvaient se combattre et se porter du respect. Ce n'était pas incompatible. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car le message avertissait de l'arrivée imminente des armées de Nobunaga. Si ce crétin d'éclaireur était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, le pirate pensa qu'il ne serait peut-être pas là. Dans cette chambre qu'il occupait, dans l'une des dépendances du domaine du légendaire dragon bleu.

- N'aies pas honte… murmura-t-il.

Ses cheveux étaient déjà argentés, bien qu'il soit encore jeune. Il essaya une fois encore d'ôter le cache-œil de l'homme plus petit, couché sous lui. Celui-ci attrapa sa main et la repoussa très froidement. Voilà maintenant plusieurs semaines que Masamune et lui se côtoyaient. Ils avaient repoussé ensemble les troupes de Nobunaga. Au lieu de repartir sur les routes, Motochika avait offert au dragon de rester afin de l'aider à protéger ses terres. Ses hommes n'avaient pas compris ; cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'en avait que faire. Après la bataille entre son clan et celui de Masamune, le dragon bleu avait perdu beaucoup d'hommes et il n'aurait pas résisté à une nouvelle attaque de Nobunaga.

Au fil des jours, le pirate avait appris à apprécier le caractère arrogant et indomptable du dragon. Et pas seulement. Il y avait aussi ce corps, mince, au port noble, paraissant toujours tendu et froid. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il avait réussi à en arriver là : accroupi par-dessus un Masamune à demi-nu. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Seul le résultat comptait et il était à la hauteur de ses espérances, à un détail près cependant.

Malgré tout le saké qu'ils avaient bu, Masamune n'avait pas esquissé un sourire. Il dardait sur lui un regard indifférent. Pire, il s'y lisait de l'ennui, voire de l'agacement. Motochika finit par abandonner l'idée de pouvoir contempler son visage en entier. Il aurait tout aimé, même la balafre cachée sous le cache-œil, mais Masamune le repoussait à chaque fois. Un peu frustré, il planta un baiser sur sa clavicule. A la seconde où ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau pâle, il entendit un soupir, pas de plaisir, mais de lassitude. Ce soupir le coupa comme un couteau.

Il ne se faisait plus trop d'illusion. Masamune était un salopard, une sorte d'enfant gâté méprisant, piégé dans le corps d'un adulte, et un véritable tueur de surcroît. Ses pics verbaux étaient aussi assassins que ses lames. Malgré tout ce qu'il savait, Motochika ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce qu'il ressentait, chaque jour davantage, était réciproque. Quand Masamune avait accepté de dîner en sa compagnie, ses espoirs avaient ressurgi. Ils avaient doublé, lorsque le dragon avait refusé que Kojuro reste avec eux. Ce Kojuro, il suivait Masamune comme son ombre. Il s'assurait en permanence que personne n'approchait son maître. Motochika le détestait. Dans ce cas-là, tout était réciproque ; il en était certain. Il suffisait de voir le regard que lui avait jeté le second quand il s'était éloigné avec Masamune.

Motochika embrassa le cou de Masamune. Il tenta de ravir sa bouche, mais cette partie aussi lui était interdite. Le brun s'esquiva en tournant la tête. Le pirate dut se retenir de le frapper. Ce que Masamune faisait aurait pu être excusable, mais la façon dont il le faisait... elle était juste insupportable. Le moindre mouvement suintait le dégout et le mépris. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Motochika était en droit d'espérer davantage. Il avait prouvé sa valeur au combat, avait apporté son aide sans rien attendre en retour. A y réfléchir à deux fois, ceci n'était peut-être pas tout à fait vrai... Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour que le brun le traite comme un chien. Motochika s'immobilisa le temps de se calmer, puis il reprit ses caresses.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le poignard, qu'il gardait toujours près de son futon, et il regarda le torse nu de Masamune. C'était le coffre qu'il voulait ouvrir, juste pour voir s'il y avait un cœur battant à l'intérieur. Il n'aurait pas été étonné de ne rien trouver. Juste du vide. Il eut un élan de démence. Il s'empara du couteau et le brandit au-dessus de la poitrine immaculée. Masamune souleva à peine le buste. Il demeura muet, mais dans son œil unique, rivé sur lui, Motochika discerna une lueur d'un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir chez le dragon.

De la peur.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait lui inspirer à l'origine. Maintenant, il s'en contenterait. Au moins, il provoquait une réaction ; c'était un progrès. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus parfait. Tout semblait s'être arrêté. Rien ne bougeait. Les deux hommes semblaient retenir leur respiration. Motochika ne réalisa pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder droit dans les yeux, comme s'ils se défiaient. Des pas, très vite suivis du glissement d'un panneau, les ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Lâche ça tout de suite ! ordonna Kojuro d'une voix forte.

Le pirate les regarda, lui puis le dragon. Masamune refusait toujours de parler. Motochika ne le lâchait plus des yeux.

- Obéis sinon… l'avertit Kojuro, en haussant encore la voix et il dégaina son katana.

Reprenant ses esprits, Motochika déposa lentement le couteau et se mit debout, libérant Masamune qui s'échappa et rejoignit son second. Sans un regard pour le pirate, le dragon dit à Kojuro :

- Allons-y. J'ai assez perdu de temps ici.

Kojuro voulut parler. L'expression de son maître l'en dissuada. Perturbé par la scène à laquelle il avait assistée, il passa devant lui sans réfléchir pour sortir. Motochika en profita. Il bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa le poignet de Masamune, qui le considéra avec le même mépris que d'habitude. Motochika ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester ?

Date se crispa. Le pirate réalisa trop tard qu'il l'avait tutoyé. Le brun le regardait toujours avec dédain. Il libéra son bras d'un geste sec.

- Nous nous verrons demain sur le champ de bataille.

Et il lui tourna le dos pour disparaître dans la nuit. Motochika attendit que le silence revînt et il balança son poing dans le mur. Masamune était une sorte d'énigme atroce. Motochika le haïssait parfois, dans des moments comme ce soir. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la dernière bouteille de saké, trônant droite au milieu des autres, vides. Il la saisit et se servit un dernier verre.

Il devait se réfréner, sans quoi il partirait à l'instant même, loin de celui qui devenait à coup sûr une obsession. Pour ça, il le haïssait et l'adorait. Pour toutes les fois où il le faisait baisser les bras, se sentir minable et pour celles où il l'amenait à se dépasser, à lui montrer que, noble ou pas, il valait autant que ce crétin d'enfant gâté. Pour l'heure, il se sentait au fond du trou ; l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à se changer les idées, ni ne le rendait raisonnable.

D'un seul coup, il se leva, jetant la bouteille qui éclata sur le mur. Cette fois-ci, il foutait le camp. Il agrippa son arme. Du sang sec maculait encore la lame. Peut-être en restait-il du sien... Alors il se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit, lors de leur première rencontre. Deux petits mots simples.

_"You rock"_

Masamune et ses phrases qu'il balançait en combattant... A cette pensée, Motochika eut un petit sourire. Très vite, il rit. Sans cesser de sourire, il reposa son arme et se résolut à aller dormir. Il allait montrer à ce petit dragon qui était le Démon des Mers de l'Ouest.

* * *

Si peu d'histoires en français sur Sengoku Basara et aucune sur ce couple... il fallait que je vienne rectifier ça ^o^!

J'aime le concept des mecs qui se complètent... et pas que pour les yeux XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : You can find your way back to me

Le lendemain matin, Motochika se leva aux aurores, comme c'était devenu son habitude depuis qu'il vivait sur le domaine de Masamune. Il s'habilla péniblement, en tentant de chasser les désagréables souvenirs de la veille qui lui revenaient, comme les bribes d'un cauchemar. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir terni. Rien de bien changé ces dernières années, alors qu'au-dedans il ne se sentait presque plus le même. Le jeune homme d'autrefois, arrogant à l'extrême, qui aimait à jouer les fiers à bras, s'était éloigné. Il se perdait dans les souvenirs. Bien sûr, les défauts ne s'effaçaient pas. Orgueilleux et provocateur, il l'était toujours. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il savait se maîtriser et ce n'était pas un luxe pour quelqu'un espérant demeurer aux côtés de Masamune.

Il rejeta des mèches rebelles en arrière, s'empara de son arme et sortit de son pavillon. A peine avait-il posé un pied dehors qu'une voix l'arrêta net :

- Nous avons à parler.

Une grimace de déplaisir se peignit sur la face de Motochika. Il s'efforça de la supprimer, avant de faire face à Kojuro.

- C'est à propos de cette nuit, j'imagine ? s'enquit Motochika, sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Intérieurement, il priait juste pour que ce ne soit pas Masamune qui ait envoyé Kojuro, avec la tâche de lui commander de partir. Il aurait accepté que Date souhaite son départ ; il aurait juste souhaité qu'il vienne lui-même.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit le lieutenant, non sans ironie. Puis-je savoir ce que j'ai interrompu exactement ?

Motochika rit d'une manière étrange et s'arrêta subitement.

- C'était pas assez évident ?

- Pas vraiment, non, rétorqua le brun et il le fusilla du regard.

A y réfléchir à deux fois, Kojuro avait raison. Motochika n'aurait jamais blessé Masamune, mais Kojuro ne pouvait le savoir. Les apparences jouaient contre lui. Il s'était tenu accroupi sur Date en brandissant un poignard ; ce n'était pas la scène la plus rassurante. Bien qu'il détesta l'admettre, Motochika dut reconnaître que Kojuro était en droit de réclamer des explications.

- C'était qu'un jeu... finit par dire le pirate et aussitôt, il pensa : Pitoyable.

- Un "jeu" ? répéta Kojuro et Motochika perçut nettement du dégout dans sa voix. A l'avenir, abstenez-vous de vous approcher du seigneur Masamune.

- Votre "seigneur Masamune" me semble assez grand pour décider de ça tout seul. C'est lui qui vous envoie ?

Kojuro eut une moue embarrassée. A l'évidence, il était venu de son propre chef. Les lèvres de Motochika se fendirent en un sourire confiant et très énervant pour le lieutenant.

- Alors mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, lui conseilla le pirate, avec un air de défi. Il sait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Kojuro s'apprêtait à riposter, quand il s'immobilisa. Motochika ne fut pas étonné de voir surgir Masamune. Celui-ci ne paraissait ni fatigué, ni souffrir d'une sévère gueule de bois. Au contraire, il semblait frais et dispos, comme d'ordinaire. Motochika se demandait parfois s'il était vraiment humain.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

La voix non plus n'était pas modifiée ; c'était la même, coupante, glacée. Et ce regard acéré qui allait de Kojuro à Motochika, comme pour les transpercer tour à tour. L'atmosphère se fit encore plus pesante. Puisque son seigneur ne paraissait pas vouloir reparler de l'incident de la veille, Kojuro inventa un mensonge.

- Nous discutions juste de la bataille qui nous attend. Une bataille très rude à coup sûr.

Motochika eut un sourire en coin ; Kojuro était un aussi piètre menteur que lui. Masamune ne les croyait pas une seconde, mais il n'insista pas. Il ne voulait sans doute pas s'appesantir sur ce qu'il considérait comme une pure perte de temps.

- En effet, répondit-il de sa voix cassante. Alors allez préparer vos chevaux plutôt que de bavarder.

- Dois-je aussi harnacher le vôtre ? demanda son lieutenant.

Motochika leva les yeux au ciel ; ce type se comportait comme un véritable toutou, toujours là, toujours prêt à obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Décidément, il l'insupportait. Il le regarda s'éloigner vers les écuries.

- Tu n'es pas bien différent de lui, tu sais ? dit soudain Date, qui se montrait toujours aussi agréable.

Motochika l'observa avec étonnement. Comment savait-il ce qu'il pensait ? Ce gars n'était pas humain ; il ne pouvait pas être humain ! Le pirate fit de son mieux pour reprendre contenance.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à me tutoyer, répliqua sur-le-champ Masamune, mais il ne fit rien d'autre que le relever.

Il repartit sur sa première idée.

- Tu accours quand je suis dans les parages et je peux sentir tes yeux sur moi à chaque seconde que je passe près de toi.

L'embarras gagnait Motochika. Il passa nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Alors Masamune savait qu'il l'aimait ? N'importe qui aurait sûrement pu le deviner. Il en éprouva une certaine honte ; il aurait dû se montrer plus discret.

- Et ça te déplaît ?

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait eu assez de courage pour poser cette simple question.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, fit Date, mais rien dans sa voix n'indiquait qu'il en ressentît une quelconque joie.

- Je l'indiffère purement et simplement, songea aussitôt Motochika.

Il chargea son arme sur son dos et se dirigea à sa suite vers les écuries, en espérant que l'adrénaline du combat chasserait au moins ses idées noires.

* * *

- Dégage de là ! s'exclama le pirate et il balança littéralement en l'air le malheureux lui bloquait la route.

Son cœur battait vite ; voilà plusieurs longues minutes qu'il avait perdu de vue Masamune et cela n'était pas pour le rassurer. Ce satané gamin se montrait toujours trop imprudent. Certes, il était talentueux, mais loin d'être invincible. Sa carrure ridicule aurait fait rire n'importe quel vrai guerrier. Il essaya de l'appeler, mais, dans le tumulte de la bataille, il ne l'aurait même pas entendu si, par miracle, il lui avait répondu. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les combattants, se moquant des coups qu'il recevait au passage. Son sang n'était pas le plus abondant dans son sillage.

Tout à coup, il s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde et plissa les yeux. A quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui, Kojuro luttait contre plusieurs soldats de Nobunaga. Motochika observa rapidement les alentours. Il aurait même préféré trouver Masamune aux côtés de son lieutenant ; il voulait seulement s'assurer qu'il se portait bien. Un râle d'agonie lui parvint et, la seconde suivant, Kojuro se précipitait sur lui. Son angoisse se lisait sur sa face d'ordinaire imperturbable. En la voyant ainsi transformée, Motochika se demanda si son inquiétude lui donnait à lui aussi un air si stupide. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche ; Kojuro le devança.

- Dites-moi qu'il est avec vous.

Motochika n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Il devina la réponse à son expression embarrassée. Des cris de panique résonnèrent soudain dans son dos. Les deux hommes se jetèrent à terre juste à temps, pour éviter deux chevaux lancés au grand galop. Sur le dos du premier, il y avait Akechi et, sur le second, lui donnant la chasse, Masamune.

- Seigneur ! l'appela Kojuro, mais sa voix se perdit dans le vacarme.

Motochika courut après les cavaliers sur quelques mètres. Il ne devait pas les perdre de vue. Il priait pour que Masamune se montre raisonnable et ne poursuive pas Akechi trop loin du champ de bataille. Peine perdue. Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans des bois et disparurent de son champ de vision.

- Merde ! s'écria Motochika et il serra les poings, avec l'envie terrible d'engueuler cet inconscient de petit seigneur gâté.

Akechi n'aurait jamais pris le risque de s'éloigner ainsi de ses troupes sans une bonne raison. Il entraînait Masamune dans sa course pour l'isoler et sûrement le livrer à un comité d'accueil qui l'attendait. Motochika siffla son cheval, qui réussit à le rejoindre. Il mit le pied à l'étrier et bondit en selle. Bien sûr c'était stupide de sa part. Si Nobunaga et ses généraux avaient été effectivement prévenus et se tenaient prêts à réceptionner Masamune, sa venue ne changerait rien. Tout ce qu'il gagnerait était de mourir aux côtés du dragon. Deux morts au lieu d'une... Un royaume d'abandonné à Nobunaga et ses hommes privés de leur maître et camarade... Motochika y pensa à peine un instant. Il avait déjà arrêté son choix, depuis longtemps maintenant.

Il suivit la direction empruntée par les cavaliers avant lui. Les bois se révélèrent bien plus épais qu'ils ne le paraissaient. Heureusement, des éclats de voix et de lames entrechoquées l'aidèrent à se repérer. Apparemment, il n'était pas trop tard. Quoique... Lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la clairière où le duel avait lieu, il crut que personne n'avait pris l'avantage. Akechi ne l'avait pas vu venir. Motochika songea à le contourner pour le prendre à revers, jusqu'à ce que Masamune essuie une violente attaque. Le samouraï ramassa d'un bras tremblant deux de ses six katanas tombés suite au choc, mais il ne vit pas la faux d'Akechi fendre l'air au-dessus de lui.

Motochika n'était pas du genre à jouer les héros et, encore moins, à se sacrifier, mais il sauta sur lui et lui épargna le coup fatal. La faux traversa son épaule de part en part. Il encaissa difficilement le coup, mais il resta debout. Son arme cependant lui tomba des mains, devenues soudainement faibles. Il entendit une exclamation :

- Pauvre abruti !

Akechi retira sa faux, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Le sifflement meurtrier de son arme et le bruit de son métal s'extrayant des chairs lui sembla un délice.

- Zut, il semblerait que je n'ai pas touché le bon, murmura-t-il doucement.

Les jambes du pirate allaient le trahir ; il le sentait.

- Merde... Pas maintenant.

Et il cracha un mélange de salive et de sang. S'il ne se débarrassait pas d'Akechi, Masamune se retrouverait seul pour l'affronter. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'eût pas confiance dans ses talents, mais Akechi avait cet air sûr de lui qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Il n'avait pas dû venir seul des renforts ne tarderaient sans doute pas à le rejoindre et là Masamune serait incapable de faire front. Une main l'agrippa par le bras ; la pression était forte, autoritaire. La voix aussi.

- Retire-toi, pirate, ordonna Masamune.

Et il ajouta :

- Tu es trop vieux pour ce jeu.

Il ne l'avait même pas remercié d'avoir subi cette attaque à sa place. Si Motochika ne s'était pas interposé, il aurait fini épinglé au sol comme un vulgaire insecte. Il préférait délibérément ignorer cette réalité. Motochika émit un grondement sonore de mécontentement, puis un autre de douleur lorsqu'il repoussa Date et reprit son harpon en mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria Masamune et Motochika surprit de l'angoisse dans sa voix.

- Je veux que tu foutes le camp, tout de suite.

Il désigna Akechi et ajouta :

- Ce salaud attend des copains. Vaut mieux que tu disparaisses... avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Sa respiration était déjà saccadée et pénible.

- Je ne recule jamais ! Riposta Masamune.

Il refusait de fuir juste par ego. Par contre, il se fichait éperdument d'abandonner Motochika et de le livrer en pâture à Nobunaga. Le pirate serra les dents et le chopa par le col.

- Dégage ! Obéis pour une fois dans ta putain de vie !

Il le relâcha aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait attrapé. Masamune sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais l'expression sur son visage lui en fit passer l'envie. Il remonta sur son cheval et fila au galop. Motochika se retrouva face à Akechi, qui le scrutait d'un regard intrigué et amusé.

- Pourquoi te sacrifier ainsi ?

Le regard de Motochika cilla l'espace d'une seconde ; il ne répondit pas.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi le laisser partir ?

- Il sera aisé de remettre la main sur lui, répondit Akechi, avec un sourire particulièrement déplaisant. Sa fuite ne fait que rallonger la chasse... Ton sacrifice ne lui offre qu'un misérable sursis.

Il fit tournoyer ses faux en marchant de long en large ; il ne se méfiait pas. Après tout, Motochika était grièvement blessé. Il ne représentait plus de grand danger. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, Akechi le verrait venir.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. C'est très impoli, reprit subitement Akechi.

Il ne perçut qu'un grognement ; Motochika peinait à se maintenir sur ses deux jambes. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Akechi fit la moue.

- Dans ce cas, je devrais y répondre à ta place. Tu attends de lui quelque chose qu'il ne t'aurait jamais donné et le pire, le plus ironique, dans toute cette pathétique histoire, c'est que tu vas mourir pour ça !

- Je... Je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-il avec un étrange sourire.

Akechi le considéra avec scepticisme.

- Je vois.. De l'optimisme... ou de l'idiotie, voire les deux. Il se pourrait cependant que tu aies raison. Tu n'es pas inconnu de notre seigneur Nobunaga. Nous avons tous entendu parler de tes exploits, alors... Si tu rejoins nos rangs, peut-être que tu auras la vie sauve.

Motochika s'apprêtait à refuser, quand Akechi le coupa :

- En fait... tu serais doublement gagnant. Non seulement, tu restes en vie, mais, en plus, Nobunaga pourrait t'accorder ton souhait le plus cher.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Masamune, le grand Masamune, perdra son royaume, son titre, tout ce qu'il possède... Si tu veux de lui comme putain, je ne vois aucune raison pour que le seigneur Nobunaga s'y oppose.

Un large sourire fendit ses lèvres pourpres, alors qu'il observait le pirate en proie au dilemme.

- Alors... qu'en dis-tu ?

- Hé bien... C'est une offre alléchante... reconnut Motochika.

Il semblait hilare ; Akechi plissa les yeux. Pourquoi cet imbécile riait-il ? Le pirate le lui en donna vite la raison.

- Mais je dois la refuser.

- Imbécile ! Tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

Motochika fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait le droit qu'à un essai. Il ne pouvait se permettre de le manquer. Il attendit l'unique instant où Akechi s'immobilisa tout à fait et frappa pile à ce moment-là.

- Attrape ça ! Cria-t-il.

Il employa toutes ses dernières forces pour balancer son gigantesque harpon droit sur Akechi. Celui-ci le reçut en plein visage. Le choc fut tel que sa tête explosa littéralement. Motochika eut un sourire en coin, devant le cadavre sans tête, affalé dans une mare de sang. C'était exactement ce qu'il aimait au combat, quand tout se jouait sur une fraction de seconde d'inattention. Il ramassa péniblement son arme. Lui aussi devait trouver le moyen de s'échapper à présent. Il avait perdu trop de temps. Il s'enfonça dans les bois et réalisa rapidement qu'il ne se déplacerait pas assez vite pour éviter les troupes de Nobunaga. Avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, son corps faiblissait et sa vision n'était plus nette. Il finit par faire une pause, histoire d'essayer de se reprendre. Le son de sabots martelant le sol lui parvint.

- Alors c'est déjà fini... pensa-t-il et il se mit en garde, bien décidé à en emporter autant que possible avant de succomber.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il reconnut le destrier de Masamune. Il promena sur ce dernier un regard ahuri.

- Compte pas sur moi pour te hisser, vieillard, ricana Date.

- Heu... Prends juste ça, dit-il en lui passant son arme.

Dès qu'il fut en selle, derrière Masamune, le cheval reprit le galon en direction du domaine où ils seraient enfin en sûreté.

- Merci, mais... Tu sais, je ne méritais pas que tu reviennes, murmura soudain le pirate.

- Tais-toi, répliqua le plus jeune sur un ton sec.

- Non, vraiment... Akechi... Il m'avait proposé un marché... Et... j'ai failli l'accepter.

Sa voix faiblissait. Masamune lui lança un bref coup d'œil, pour s'assurer qu'il ne perdait pas conscience. Quand sa tête s'échoua sur son épaule, il la dégagea d'un petit geste sec.

- Personne n'échappe à la tentation. L'important est de la combattre. C'est ce que tu as fait.

Le cœur du pirate bondit dans sa poitrine.

- Alors tu sais... ?

- Non, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui constituait ce marché et je ne veux pas le savoir, répliqua-t-il, toujours aussi imperturbable.

Un bras large et musculeux enlaça sa taille et le ramena légèrement en arrière. Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Masamune, au contact de son dos pressé contre le torse de son coéquipier. Il fit claquer sa langue avec agacement.

- Arrête ça. Ne m'obliges pas à finir le travail d'Akechi.

Motochika rit doucement. Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi les portes de leur refuge, Masamune descendit rapidement de selle et promena un regard presque inquiet sur Motochika, plus blême que jamais. Néanmoins, il ne lui proposa à aucun moment son aide. Par contre, il renvoya tous les hommes qui voulaient lui donner des nouvelles des combats.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il, sur un ton sec, puis il ajouta si bas que personne ne l'entendît : J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire d'abord...

Il rattrapa à temps le pirate. Celui-ci, le torse écarlate, dégoulinant de sang, avait réussi l'exploit de mettre pied à terre tout seul, mais il avait perdu son équilibre en touchant le sol. Masamune lui ordonna, plus qu'il ne le pria, de s'appuyer sur lui. Motochika lui jeta un regard interloqué, auquel lui répondit un coup d'œil froid et distant. Mais il ne vit pas le fin sourire sur les lèvres de Masamune, quand il se détourna de lui.

Motochika alla de surprise en surprise. Il s'attendait à finir dans quelque réduit miteux, mélangé aux autres blessés, sans distinction aucune. Au lieu de ça, il eut droit la chambre du seigneur Masamune en personne, enfin plus exactement à la pièce attenante à sa chambre. Date mena le pirate jusqu'à sa future couche, puis s'empressa de fermer le paravent qui séparait les deux salles contiguës. Puis il fit brutalement volte-face.

- Interdit de fouiller. Interdit ne serait-ce que de regarder de l'autre côté. C'est compris ?

Motochika était dans un état tel qu'il comprenait à peine ce qu'il disait. Il acquiesça mollement, l'air perdu. Pourtant, quand Masamune voulut partir chercher les médecins, il le retint. Il avait beau divaguer, à cause de la fatigue et du sang perdu, sa poigne restait assez forte et ferme pour stopper net un homme aussi mince que Masamune. Celui-ci essaya de se libérer, sans trop de violence.

- Lâche-moi.

- Je vais mourir, dit précipitamment Motochika, en ignorant complètement son air courroucé. Tu peux bien m'accorder une dernière faveur ? Une toute première et dernière faveur.

Masamune jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la blessure ; il la trouva apparemment assez laide pour penser qu'il valait mieux écouter les dernières volontés de Chosokabe. Il revint à lui, émit un soupir agacé, mais aucune protestation. Il préféra ne pas penser à la cause de cette fièvre dans les yeux de Motochika, qui déclara d'un air très sérieux :

- Donne-toi à moi.

Quelque chose changea instantanément dans le regard de Masamune, qui s'endurcit nettement. Il bondit sur ses pieds, hors d'atteinte de Motochika.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, imbécile, répliqua-t-il, sur un ton tranchant. Même si c'est tout ce que tu mériterais après avoir dit tant de stupidités.

Sa voix s'affaiblit un peu sur la fin, comme s'il hésitait. Il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu lui-même par ce qu'il disait. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

- Essaye de ne pas t'agiter. Je reviens avec les docteurs.

Motochika se refusa à se coucher ; il serra les dents et suivit le dragon d'un regard assassin. Ce dernier dut le deviner. En fait, il le sentit. Ce regard lui avait comme brûlé la peau. Il se détourna une seconde, le temps de dire :

- Écoute, je... je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir protégé. Nous devons nous occuper de toi maintenant. Sois raisonnable.

Puis il disparut. Motochika se passa la main sur le front. Il se sentait bouillant et fut surpris au contact glacé de sa peau. Un vertige le saisit. Il lutta quelques secondes pour rester assis, mais, comme il perdait de plus en plus ses sens, cette posture lui fut vite intenable et il bascula dans les draps. Les ténèbres l'entourèrent.

* * *

_Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre xD Désolé pour le long délai... mais j'ai vraiment manqué de temps ces derniers mois (voire plus...). _

_Je compte reprendre la plupart de mes fics et les achever. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je n'en laisserai aucune incomplète x)_

_Merci aux lecteurs,  
_

__ Acid Kin_


End file.
